FEAR 2: Destiny
by JG Studios
Summary: Taking place between F.E.A.R. 2 and F.E.A.R. 3, Michael Becket is searching for Alma. Oneshot. In character, or at least i hope it is.


He wanted it all to just be a nightmare that he would eventually wake up from... But it wasn't...

Delta Force member Michael Becket sat in the chair, locked up inside the telestephic amplifier, thinking about what had just happened to him. It was suppose to be just a simple mission: to rescue the president of Armacham Technology Corporation, Genevieve Aristide, from a bunch of grunts, because apparently she knew too much about the recent bloodbath goin' on in Armacham's headquaters. Little did Michael knew, that the same woman would ruin his life forever. Apparently, he and his teammates were part of some unknown, sick project of Armacham's. Her scientists permormed all kinds of surgeries and tests on him, turning him into a monster. On top of that, she psychicly linked him with that BITCH of a supernatural being... _Alma..._The crazed 46 year old walking corpse slash telepath. She tricked him into thinking that he was the only one capable of stopping Alma from destroying everything, when in actuality, she was just using him as bait, to capture her, so that she can use her as leverage to keep her damn job at Armacham. All of his teammates are dead, with the exception of Manuel Morales, although he probably is already dead as well. Aristide managed to contain Alma with Michael, thinking that she would consume him. Everyone thought that she would do that to him. What Aristide didn't know is when she linked Michael's and Alma's minds together, Alma developed feeling for him, almost to the poing of obsession. When Aristide locked the amplifier with Michael strapped to the chair and Alma with him inside, he thought that he might as well die peacefully, knowing that Alma would be contained. But something worse than death happened. Alma sent Michael into a hallucination in which he had to fight one of his teammates, Keegan, who fell for her mind control. And while he did that. She... _raped him..._ And then, she showed herself to him... _pregnant._ With his child. She took his hand and put it on her belly. He felt it kick, heard its heart pound, even heard it say „_Mommy"._

„This isn't happening", or at least, that's something that he wanted to believe. And now, Alma managed to escape... While pregnant with his child... It's impossible to imagine, what kind of a nightmare is now going on in Fairport.

The door to the amplifier area opened. A group of Armacham soldiers entered the room, with their weapons ready, with Aristide standing near the amplifier. The Senator was present. He noticed Aristide.

„Oh, so you came.", stated Aristide the obvious.

„You know, you saying over the phone that you got Alma back to being contained was actually... interesting to hear."

Aristide grinned, while having one hand lie on the lever which opens the amplifier: „Let me leave the room in one piece - and she's all yours."

„Heh, very well. We need to make sure that no one from the outside except for the both of us knew that any of this mess happened.", he said while gesturing the soldiers to lower their guns.

Aristide gestured the man to come near her, while turning on the monitor, which is linked to the camera that's inside the amplifier.

She looked at him: „As you can see, Alma IS inside".

„...Really...?" The man said in disbelief.

„Why?"

„Unless Alma turned into a male all of sudden, then she isn't inside."

Aristide got a little spooked and quickly looked into the monitor. Indeed, it was Michael Becket still sitting on the chiar, _alive_, without Alma.

„It's the one of the Harbinger candidates, Sergeant Becket."

„Oh him", he remembered.

Aristide, picked up a nearby microphone and spoke: „Sergeant Becket, can you hear me?"

Michael, while sitting in the chair, tired, almost ready to cry, looked up and said: „Hmmm, Aristide. So you're still hanging out around there? Heh, My... „luck"."

„Yes, Sergeant Becket, I still am. But... where's Alma, if I may ask?"

„Ahhh, so as you can see, I'm not dead... yet."

„That doesn't answer my question, Sergeant Becket."

There was a slight pause, but then Michael soon spoke: „Halford was right, you know. When he said that Alma was too powerful to be contained. But your stubborness didn't keep you from ruining everything, and now, thanks to it, we're all gonna bloody die. And as for me? Why am I still alive? Well, that's your own fault, Aristide."

„How so?"

He sighed:„You don't get it, do you? When you fused our minds together, she, for the lack of better words, _fell_ for me..."

„What? How the heck is that possible?"

Michael grinned, got up from the chair and started walk back and forth in the amplifier.

„For crying out loud, the bitch became obsessed with me. Don't you people understand?!", he said, sounding like he was about to cry, while Aristide just watched him in anticipation.

„Why was she ever created? What good did they think would come of that... nightmare?!"

After tensing about some more in the amplifier, Michael finally stopped. There was a slight pause, and then Michael spoke again, saying something that would change his fate forever: „Horrible... She raped me."

Aristide's eyes widened in shock: „WHAT?!"

Michael quickly faced the camera: „Do you hear me, ARMACHAM?! She's fucking... PREGNANT!", his voice had a mix of despair, anger and insanity inside of it.

Aristide just stared.

The Senator faced her with a semi-frightined look on his face: „Open the amplifier."

Aristide noded, pulling the levers, still shock, while the man gestured the solders to ready their guns. The amplifier opened, and Becket, who was unprepaired to see dozens of soldiers in front of him, took a few steps back, only to be grabbed by two soldiers by the arms and forced to walk out of the amplifier. And as absurd as it might seem, he wouldn't be able to escape, despite having his inhuman reflexes, because his weapons were missing for some reason and there were way too many of those soldiers. He saw some of them picking up Stoke's body from the ground. He looked at them in anger, and looked at Stokes in despair.

„_Stokes... I'm sorry... I failed."_

They walked him towards one of their APCs. Michael didn't see Manny anywhere and only hoped that Manny managed to escape from this place, although it would be a miracle. Michael sat in the back of the van. He became Armacham's prisioner.

_Six months later._

As the months went by, it was almost like a never-ending, living hell for Michael. They moved him away from Fairport. Armacham kept interrogating him, making him tell ALL of the little details, which were painful for him to remember, making him throw up... A lot. He kept talking about how Alma is pregnant... again... and again. They were trying to find Alma and her new child, but of course for their damned scientific purposes. Haven't they learned that it doesn't lead to anything good? Armacham saw great value in keeping Michael alive, because they thought that since Michael is the father, they believed that he is the key to finding Alma. Although, Michael himself had no idea how in the hell they would plan him to subdue her.

What terrified Michael, was that he was aware that, as time went by, Alma's pregnancy would get obviously heavier. It probably sounded cold blooded of him, but he knew that he had to kill the child. According to the information given by Snake Fist, Alma was first impregnated with clone embrions from normal human beings. However, THIS was a child with two psychic parents, so the amount of power that the child probably has is beyond insane and is left for pure speculation. If this power gets in the hands of Armacham, god knows what will happen. But if Alma would try to raise the child on her own, no matter how, then it would definitely grow up to destroy the world. And Michael wouldn't be able to raise it one his own. Because Armacham would find them sooner or later. So there was only one way to prevent all of the possible consequences: to destory the child... But how? He was a thousand of miles away from Fairport.

...

And just like that, almost as if his thoughts were read from up above, his cell's door opened. Michael looked up. It was a guard that just walked in.

„What now?", Becket asked.

„Well, Becket, it looks like you're gonna go for a ride."

„I'm gonna go for a what?"

„You're going to Fairport."

Becket became stunned: „What? Why? I don't want to go back to that hellhole!", actually, Michael knew that it would be a great opportunity to find Alma, but he just played along. He wanted to know what their agenda is.

„The board of directors think that having you around with us in Fairport will make it easier to find Alma."

„... Why now, after six months?"

„They tried to find her on their own with no avail. So they came with the „bright" idea of bringing you there, figuring that, since you're the.. ehem, father, she would most likely try to find you."

„Don't you think that it's a little weird that she would've left me back in the amplifier just to find me again?"

„Trust me, you're not the only who can't add it up, but it's all that the command has. So you're up."

„_They're gonna take me right to her. This is perfect!",_ Michael thought to himself.

„I don't have a choice do I?"

„Nope.", the soldier said bluntly.

„Fine, I'll tag along with you guys."

„_Huh, he just took it, amazing. Probably just doesn't give a damn at this point."_, the soldier thought to himself, not aware of Michael's plans.

„Well Becket, get up and follow me."

„Sure."

The guard, along with several supporting soldiers led Michael to the APC.

...

Half a day has past since they took off from the Armacham HQ. It would be tricky to find Alma without having the bastards interfering with his plans. The grunts were as stupid as coconuts for sure, so he just need to wait for the right moment to lose them. That sure as hell won't be easy, though, 'cause he's guarded well and has handcuffs on him.

The APC finally stopped and the driver spoke: „We're finally in Fairport."

Michael got goosebumps upon hearing this. He didn't think that he'd return to this Godforsaken place, but at the same time it was in a way, inevitable. Everyone including him walked out of the APC.

„Okay everyone, we just entered hell. Stay sharp and protect the HVE at all costs!"

„_HVE? As in, High Value Experiment? Me? What do I need protection from? I thought I heard that the Replica Forces are under Armacham's contol again. This makes no sense..."_

They walked for what seemed to be an eternity, and it wasn't really helping or really going anywhere anyway.

„So... How exactly are we suppose to find her again?", one soldier asked.

„ If we're lucky, she will be the one to find us first, since Becket's basically a psychic magnet for her."

„_Got that right, pissant." _Michael thought to himself.

The soldier shrugged: „Uhh, but sir, won't that get all of us besides Sergeant Becket killed?"

„Doubtfully. She's weak. It's been six months, so Alma is most likely too heavely pregnant to do anything, because she will most likely be more concered for the baby... It's all just a theory that the command came up with, though."

„_And as well all know, half of Armacham's theories nearly ended them up dead. Damn it."_, Michael thought.

One of the soldiers turned to Michael: „I don't get it man, why would you bang Alma in the first place? That seem like some really nasty affair right there."

Michael blushed a bit: „Are. You. Joking. I... didn't... She raped me...", he said looking away from the soldier. It was always sickening for him to talk to someone about this.

„...'kay.", the soldier said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

„HOLY SH-„, one soldier in the front exclaimed, just before a pale man jumped on him.

„We got contact!", the commander shouted.

Michael looked to his left (where the man came from), and saw several dozens of such people. They had pale skin, red eyes, and some sort of satanic marks written with blood on them.

„_These people are probably the results of the explosion."_, Michael figured, „_THIS is my chance."_

While the other soldiers were fighting off, he kicked the soldier infront of him in the head with his heavy handcuffs, knocking him unconcious, and took his firearm, an assault tifle, though it wasn't exactly comfortable to hold with his hands chained up to each other. Michael ran to the nearest building while using his slow motion ability, to get away from them much faster. He almost made it to the door of a building until he heard someone shout behind him:

„Ssstooooooppp rrrriiiiiiighhhhhht thhheeeeeerrrrrreeee!"

Michael stoped using the slow motion ability and turned around to see the commanding Armacham soldier pointing his gun at him: „And where do you think you're going?"

Michael grinned: „You're not gonna shoot me, I know you won't, because both of us are aware of the consequences: if Alma finds at least one scratch one me, inflicted on by you guys, she's gonna make your life a living hell."

The soldier kept his cool, but Michael knew that he wasn't stupid. Michael then quickly turned around and run into the building. The other soldiers ran up to the the commander. He looked at all of them and noticed that they killed all of the enemies.

„Well what are you morons waiting for, a medal? Go after him! And bring him back in one piece!"

...

Michael lost the soldiers for some time. He took refuge in a machinery factory. He found a way to remove the handcuffs: he found a still working mechanism, put the assault rifle infront of it, tied a rope that he found nearby around with the mechanism and the gun's trigger; and as he activated the machine, the rope eventually pulled the trigger, making the weapon fire several bullets, and Michael used his slow motion ability to have track of their movement, so that he himself didn't get hit, reached out his hands and put the handcuffs infront of the bullets; they hit the handcuffs, destroying them. His hands were now free.

"_It's the year 2025 outside, and yet I had to do all of THAT to get out of these things."_

Michael picked up the the assault rifle and steped out in the streets.

"_Well, this is just lovely. Fairport has seen better days. Now, to find Alma._ „

...

Michael travelled through the streets and after several minutes while seeing various hallucinations among the way, as if pointing the directing to him. Eventually, he found something interestingly disturbing: there were bloody drawings on the walls of various buildings. They depicted symbolic marks, god-like beings, weird, disfigured faces and... a pregnant woman.

„_Alma._ _It seems like these nimrods are worshiping her."_

He then started hear voices coming from the same building . Several of these madmen ran out of the building rushing towards Michael and out of reflex, he quickly drew his firearm, but they immediately stopped like stones in the ground, as soon as they saw him.

„_What the hell?"_

They just went back into the building, almost as if calling him inside.

„_Huh. If they know this much 'bout her, then they most definetely should know that I'm the father of the newborn. If i'm lucky, they won't touch me... I hope."_

He carefully went inside the building. It was a super-market. It was really facsinating. They made an entire complex in this place, almost like a fortress. Symbols were all over the place.

„_I wonder how much blood they used to paint these walls."_

One thing that Michael was for certain, is that Alma was HERE. There would be no other reason for them to call him here, unless to have the two parents reunite. He went deeper into building, wandering around it's dark corridors, until he saw door that looked... somewhat important, he couldn't really put his finger on it. As he came closer, he saw a hallucination: a flashback of Alma making him touch her pregnant belly. She was there.

As Michael approached it, he started to hear gunfire. Those were the ATC soldiers shooting up the place. They managed to track down Michael's steps. Cheeky bastards. The madmen started to fight the soldiers, buying Michael time. He quickly ran towards the door and opened it.

...

The room was a solid square, and on the other end of the room... was Alma, now heavily pregnant, sitting on a bed, stroking her belly, and singing her music box's theme. Michael took one step, and it was enough for Alma to notice his presense. He froze. She looked up at him. There was a moment of silence. She smiled and finally spoke:

„Michael, dear, you have finally come."

„_Dear", huh?"_

„Yes, Alma, I finally found you, after you had left me to rott in that bloody ball six months ago."

Alma got up from the bed and took a few steps forward, then spoke with a sad voice: „You're here to... kill... our child... aren't you?"

Alma knew this because their minds were linked together. She could read his thoughts.

Michael grinned and the tone of his voice changed drasticly, more deeper: „If you know that... then why are you asking?", he said while raising up the assault rifle. He pointed it at Alma's stomach.

„Wait!", Alma screamed, frightened, „Why?!"

„Why, you ask? You are fully aware that Armacham is going to find you and use it for it's sick agenda."

„No. They took my babies away ...didn't let me hold them. I will never let go of this child! I'll never let them take it away from me! And I want you to join me in raising it!"

„Me? Join YOU? This child will grow up being a monster, just like you, it CANNOT be allowed to live!"

„How can you say this, Michael, it's your child... Our child..." She said while putting his hand on her belly. He just stared at the belly, and then at her, and put his hand away from it.

„It's... not my child. It's just a filthy seed of mine that just happens to grow inside you and it needs to be destroyed! The child was not conceived from love!"

„Yes, it was."

Michael baffled: „You RAPED me! You call that love?!"

„How else was I suppose to get the child? You just regarded me as a dangerous being."

„And I... will continiue to regard you as a dangerous being, because that's what you really are! You killed my teammates. You killed innocent people. And you don't even love me. You never did!"

„Yes, I did!"

„Don't lie to yourself, you didn't, you just became obsessed with my damn psychic abilities, nothing more, nothing less."

Alma put her hand on Michael's cheek: „That was in the past. It's... different now."

Michael looked at her: „How so?!", he removed her hand from his face, „Why DID you conceive this child?! I know why! For your damn revenge on Armacham, right Alma?!"

Alma saddened: „No! It's not like that! My father never gave me any love or attention, and that's the excact opposite of why I conceived this child with you!"

Michael just stared at her, about to cry. _„Why Alma... Why me?"_

She didn't answer. She just smiled and suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. However, it gave the opposite effect of what she wanted: Michael's eyes widened. He became angrier than ever.

„_What does this abomination think she is doing?!"_

He _slapped _Alma, making her scream in pain and fall on the ground.

„That's it, enough talk! I'm ending this nightmare once and for all!", Michael exclaimed, pulling out his assault rifle.

Just as he pulled the trigger, Alma screamed and with the power of her mind, slammed Michael against the wall, making him lose grip on his assault rifle. He tried to resist to her powers with no avail.

Alma stood up and asked in despair: „Why won't you love us? Why can't you just be part of us, so that we can together?! A family!"

„I can't love you because you're no longer human. You're just an animal that can't control it's instincts and desires."

Alma just stared at him furious, but the expression on her face changed when she noticed Michael crying.

„I'm sorry Alma. I really am. I'm so sorry for everything that Armacham did to you, for all you had to go through, for all you had to lose, and for the fact that I can't love you... but it's not an excuse for your actions! Your life is already over. My mission was to destroy you and... I will continiue to do so. I promise you, that I will do _eveything_ in my power to destroy both you, AND that abomination of our child...

_... you... fucking... MONSTER!"_

Michael was breathless from the speach. Alma just looked at him with a frowned face.

Alma started to cry. She turned around and dissapeared.

As Alma dissapeared, Michael fell on the floor. The gunfire in the building has stopped at this point. The ATC soldiers entered the room, armed and ready. They came and picked up Michael by the arms and forced him out of the room.

„Nice try Sergeant Becket. Next time escaping us won't be that easy... _If ever_."

While they were leading him out of the room, Michael saw Alma in a corner, looking at him sadly, while he was furious.

„_I guess that's what a kiss of death tastes like, huh?"_

_Three months later._

Michael was standing tired, locked up inside of a booth. The situation was going from bad to worse. Armacham were closing in on Alma by keeping track of the epicenter of the disturbances in the sky caused by her pregnancy, while Michael himself was in a airport, being ready to be transported out of the city. Alma was nearing birth and her contractions were causing all kinds of bad, paranormal stuff to go down in Fairport. He overheard one of the soldiers talking about one of Alma's sons, who's on the loose - the Point Man of the F.E.A.R. squad that, ironically, Michael's team was originally suppose to aid, before their mission was changed to retreive Aristide with Douglas Holiday's team sent in to replace them. This family is causing all kinds of trouble. What bothered Michael was, is that he wasn't suppose to be here. He was, quite literally, just a soldier who got dragged into this for no reason. In his place could be ANY Delta Force soldier, and he wondered, why him? His Harbinger test results? Guess he'll never figure it out. All of his attempts to stop this madness, have failed. But what bothered him the most, is that he was worried that he wouldn't and couldn't witness the child's birth. He didn't understand. He felt some kind of a weird regret for not being able to see his child being born. Did he... actually.. develop a... connection to the child?

„_What will become of the world when Alma gives birth? Is there ANYONE out there that can stop this nightmare?"_

A man walked up to the booth.

Michael sighed: „I've told you everything. Just leave me be."

After the man unsuccesfully attempted to open the booth through the use of the keypad, he punched the glass wall, drawing Michael's attention. He couldn't believe it.

„You're... not Armacham...", he ran up to the other side of the glass, „Who are you? Who are you?!"

Michael saw another vision: it was Alma on her swing. Michael, to his horror realized who this was.

„It's you..."

_..._

His fate seems to be always tied together...

„_I know who you are..."_

..tied together, with this twisted family.

„... her, bastard SON!"

The End.


End file.
